Jukebox
The Jukebox is Fox McCloud's favourite electronic music-playing device on board the Great Fox's bridge, that will play a selection from self-contained media. The Jukebox has the appearance of a classic model, with buttons, letters and numbers on them that, when entered in combination, are used to play a specific selection. Game Role In the game when the Star Fox team are introduced, while Slippy was repairing ROB 64 and Fox was on his laptop, the Jukebox played a loud rock&roll rendition of the Meteo incidental background music, originating from Star Fox 64. Peppy Hare found the music irritating as he was working on his maps, asking Fox to do something about it. Out of respect to the ageing Peppy, Fox asked Slippy to turn the music down, the latter lazily obliging by tossing his wrench behind his back and knocking on the Jukebox console with a thud. Fox was irritated at Slippy's irresponsible manner and was about to scold him, if General Pepper hadn't made contact about to the team about a new job concerning Dinosaur Planet being torn apart. In the Star Fox Pentalogy version of the game when the Star Fox team are introduced, while Slippy was repairing R.O.B. and Fox and Falco were on their laptops, the Jukebox played a loud rock&roll rendition of the Meteo incidental background music, originating from Star Fox 64. Peppy Hare found the music irritating as he was working on his maps, asking Fox to do something about it. Out of respect to Peppy, Fox asked Slippy to turn the music down, the latter lazily obliging by tossing his wrench behind his back and knocking on the Jukebox console with a thud. Falco was annoyed and Fox was irritated at Slippy's irresponsible manner and was about to scold him, if ROB 64 hadn't report a incoming message from General Pepper about to the team about a new job concerning Sauria being torn apart. 'Menu Role' On the game's main menu, moving the Control Stick and selecting Slippy with the A Button will zoom in on him, where he will kick the Jukebox to activate his option choices. *'Sound Choice' *'Music Volume' *'SFX Volume' *'Cutscenes Volume' *'Restore Defaults' 'Sound Test' Once the player actives the Cheat Token located on Ice Mountain, the unlockable Sound Test will be available for the player to listen to the games background music: #- Moon Mountain Pass #- Andross Fight 1 (from Star Fox 2) #- Andross Fight 2 #- Astropolis #- Death (Arwing Levels) #- Cape Claw (Quiet Version) #- Dragon Rock #- Enemy Is Close #- Beating Noises #- Cloudrunner Fortress #- Cloudrunner Fortress (Cutscene) #- Cloudrunner Fortress (Treasure Rooms) #- DarkIce Mines (Beginning of the level) #- Game Over (Star Fox 2) #- Krazoa Palace #- Krazoa Shrine #- Walled City and Lightfoot Village #- Ocean Force Point Temple #- Bubbling (May be Force Point Temple) #- Walled City (Somewhere) #- Windy Night #- Barrels & Conveyor Belts #- Wind #- Boss Drakor #- Ocean Night #- ThornTail Store #- Cave with dripping water near ocean * #- Wind & Ocean #- Cave where you get staff upgrades #- CutScene * #- Beating Noises* #- CloudRunner Fortress #- Main Screen #- Scary Background Noises * #- Boss Galdon #- DarkIce Mines (Leap Of Faith) #- DarkIce Mines (Outside) #- DarkIce Mines (Inside with Fire) #- DarkIce Mines (Inside a Igloo) #- Barrels #- Caves #- Boss Room (Galdon) #- Boss Galdon (2) #- Battle against Mirage Dragon #- Metronome Beating with noises * #- Boss Galdon #- Drum Beating #- Dragon Rock #- Boss: Galleon #- Accordian Playing Weird Music #- General Scales? Galleon #- Low Beeping Noises #- Drum Beating with Spiritual Music #- Snowhorn Wastes #- In General Scales Galleon #- DarkIce Mines (Leap of Faith) #- Releasing Krazoa Spirit #- Krazoa Spirit #- Collected Krazoa Spirit/SpellStone #- Lightfoot Tracking Test #- Snowhorn #- Thorntail Hollow #- Dripping Noises (In a cave) #- Moon Mountain Pass #- Bottom of the well. #- Racing Sharpclaws #- Thunderstorm #- Nighttime #- Star Fox Adventures Theme #- Unknown #- Picked up item #- Opening chest #- Nighttime (2) #- Nighttime (3) #- Challenge #- Beating with Music (Not heard in game) #- Planet Orbit #- Arwing Mission #- Nighttime #- Thorntail Hollow Evening #- Teleporting #- General Scales Krazoa Test #- Krazoa Test 2- The Test of Combat #- Krazoa Test 5- The Test of Knowledge #- Krazoa Test 3- The Test of Fear #- Krazoa Test 1- The Test of Observation #- Krazoa Test 4- The Test of Strength #- Boss Redeye (Before you hit him once) and Nighttime (5) #- Boss Redeye (After First hit) #- Boss Redeye (Sometime in the fight) #- ThornTail Hollow Dawn #- Wet Cave #- Volcano Force Point Temple #- Krazoa Palace (2) #- Staff Upgrade Cave (2) #- Birds Chirping #- Wind #- General Scales? #- Surprise Attack (from Star Fox 2) #- Star Wolf's Theme #- Enemy (Redeye) #- Walled City (Somewhere) #- Sad Music (Not Heard in the game) #- Walled City Temple (Underground Passage) #- Rain Category:Items